


July Mistletoe

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lime, Love, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to the Sub Rosa Discord server writing prompt "Christmas In July", Relena and Heero celebrate the traditional winter holiday in the Month of July. After a two week mission, Relena helps Heero heat things up to kick off her vacation.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: July 1xR Christmas in July Challenge!





	July Mistletoe

The steady ticking of the office clock mixed poorly with the heat and humidity in the small office. Relena felt stifled in the small, stuffy space and fanned herself with her hand. It was the hottest day they had had all summer and today of all days the entire building was having trouble with the air conditioning. She cast an agitated glare at the hands of the clock which seemed to have been dipped in molasses. 

Not long now and she would be on her way home for some much needed time off and she knew exactly what she planned to do when she finally got home: Take a nice, long, dip in the pool. 

The sound of the phone ringing brought her mind back to her job. She collected herself and reached for the receiver, schooling herself into her ‘political mode’. She picked up, took a deep breath and answered:

“Foreign Minister Dorlan-Yuy.” The face that flashed on the screen brought the first real smile to her face of the entire day. The ornery glint in the violet eyes on the other side was always a welcome sight.

“Hey hey, Princess! How are ya?”

“Duo!” After the war and the attempted Coupe by the Barton Foundation, all of the pilots had kept in close contact and remained on call as part-time Preventer agents in case they were ever needed. Wufei was the only full-blown Preventer with the exception of Heero who had joined on to become her personal guard and then the head if her security. Her heart ached at the thought of him. It had been two weeks since she last saw him...

"Started the countdown yet?" His comment brought her back to the present and she nodded in answer.

"Less than an hour." She answered, feeling a wave of relief hit her. The mere thought of the coming two-week vacation was enough to brighten her mood. 

"Let me guess, they have been milking every last minute of your time for whatever they can get?"

His inquiry was right on target. As if feeling it necessary to work her as hard as they could until the last possible second, her phone had hardly stopped ringing. Luncheons and conferences had been packed so tightly into her schedule that she barely had time to breath, let alone have a moment's peace.

"When don't they? I was fully prepared for your call to be one more issue that needed my immediate attention."

"Geeze," he raised an arm an rested it on the back of his head. "you'd think those old geezers would know how to solve their own problems by now." He frowned.

"It's alright, Duo. I knew what I was getting into when I took this job."

"Heh. You didn't sign on to be their personal babysitter." She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at his remark. "There's the smile that charmed a zillion people." 

"I needed that."

"I bet!" He paused for a moment before getting an ornery grin. "So, does the hubby have anything planned for your vacation? Tell me he's whisking you away?" At the mention of her husband, her face fell, brow knitting in concern as her heart lurched.

"Unfortunately no." She began. "Heero has been off on a classified mission for the last two weeks. I haven't heard from him at all and Une has told me that she can neither tell me how long he'll be away or where he is."

"Man," Duo nearly swore. "I'm sorry, Princess." She offered him a smile she knew wouldn't reach her eyes.

"It's alright, Duo. Heero is one of their best agents. We will both do all that we can to ensure that this peace holds." She tried to make herself believe it, but the more time that passed, the harder it was to convince herself that it was, in fact, alright. Over the last few months she had begun to feel a little bit isolated. Every holiday and birthday where she could have gotten together with her friends had had to be canceled, post-poned, or indefinitely put on hold. 

Heero had been working more and more small missions leaving her by herself all too often Something always came up. Someone always seemed to never be available; usually her. She missed the small freedom of having spare time. She missed her family and her friends. 

Most of all, she missed her husband.

"Damn, there I go making you sad again!"

"No, Duo, it's fine, really! I'm so glad you called." She smiled again, this time forcing herself to make it as genuine as possible. Clearly not fooled, the violet-eyed pilot raised a brow and studied her for a minute before shaking his head.

"You're somethin' else, Relena. You know that?"

"Thank you, I think." He chuckled at her response.

"Look, Hilde has a list of stuff for me to do to help out with something, but I'll be in touch sooner than you think!"

"Okay, Duo. Tell Hilde to call me more often! I want to know how her studies are going."

"I will!" He smiled again. "Enjoy your vacation!" He terminated the call and she found herself sitting alone once more in her quiet office. 

"Not long now." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes to breathe just as the phone rang once again.

* * *

The smell of Cinnamon and allspice greeted her as she entered their home. Relena took a deep breath and noted the elaborate decorations of emerald and crimson as garland and holly adorned every doorway and window frame. A large tree was decked out perfectly complete with lights and popcorn strands beside the hearth where a roaring fire waited invitingly. The faint melody of a string orchestra playing Christmas carols warmed her soul and she sighed, feeling a smile form. There was only one person who would go to this much trouble for her. He was home! She felt the familiar, comforting tingle up her spine as her love made his presence known. 

“Heero.” She felt his strong arms wrap around her and a gentle kiss on the base of her neck.

“Welcome home.” He whispered in a deep, husky voice. She felt her knees go weak and leaned back into his embrace. Being in his arms again was exactly what she needed. 

“Hm…Welcome home, yourself.” She smiled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck once again and placed another soft kiss in the same spot. 

“Everything looks so wonderful. When did you have the time to--?” He chuckled and in one swift move, spun her around, pressing her into his toned chest. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that this beautiful man was hers. She reached up and tangled her arms around his neck, aqua eyes locking with deep Prussian blue. 

“I made time.” She was truly impressed.

“I missed you.” She nearly cooed, leaning her head forward to rest on his clavicle. In answer, she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

“Are you hungry?” It seemed an odd question, but upon his askance, she felt her stomach give the smallest protest and she nodded. He smiled and led her to the dining room. Two places were set with the holiday China and glassware. They had picked the set out together, or, rather, she had picked it out and he acquiesced to her. Such small details were hardly important to him. HIs exact words on the subject had been short sweet and simple:

“If it will make you happy.’ It did not take her long to realize that Heero did not care how she decorated their home as long as it was theirs. The wedding gifts they had received did make up quite a great deal of their initial setup, but over the last two years they had added personal touches. She had her home office and he had what Duo had termed his ‘man cave’. 

The room seemed lit solely by the candles on the table as they made their way over. He pulled out her chair for her and then pushed it in; ever the gentleman. It was a side of him no one else knew or saw and they liked it that way.

Heero left the room and returned with two plates of food, balanced perfectly with all of her favorite Christmas foods: Ham, sweet potatoes, cheesy hashbrown casserole and green beans. It was almost too perfect. He set the pates down in front of their chairs and turned to produce a chilled bottle of champagne from the buffet behind them, pouring it evenly into their flutes. 

“So, when did you get in?” She began, taking hold of her napkin and placing it delicately in her lap. Heero’s lips turned down in a look of disapproval. The frown was almost adorable if any expression from Heero Yuy could ever be called such.

“Eat. If I know you, you have barely had anything today.” His eyes locked with hers. “We can talk later.” He was right. She hadn’t eaten anything. She had wanted to spend every last moment of the day trying to finish things up. 

Relena smiled at his thoughtfulness and took him up on that allowing herself to partake of the meal. She did not know if he cooked it; she doubted it, but it didn’t matter. He had prepared this all for her. She smiled up at him only to find his eyes studying her. She returned the scrutiny, taking in his appearance. His hair was just as tousled as always and he was as clean shaven and presentable as ever. He had forgone the tie and wore his white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. She loved it when he did that. It was so simple and yet on him… she bit her lower lip. Those thoughts were not for the dinner table. She felt her cheeks heat and noticed the amusement light his eyes. 

Dinner passed in a comfortable quiet as the music continued in the background. She finished all of the food without trouble. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until she began to eat. She almost regretted taking the last bite… almost. As she finished her meal, He stood and she let herself appreciate the way the simple black slacks fit him. How could one man be so sexy with such little effort? Heero walked over to her and offered her his hand. She stood and took it and allowed him to lead her back to the parlor where the tree waited. 

“Heero…” She watched him as he led them in front of the fireplace. “Not that I don’t appreciate all of this; it’s perfect.” His brow crinkled in concern and she offered him her warmest smile.”I’m just wondering why?” She glanced around at the decorations and lights, still smiling. 

“It’s the twenty-fourth.” He smirked and walked forward, closing the distance between them.

“Yes, Heero, I realize that.” She tilted her head, lips quirked up. “But it’s July.” Heero chuckled and pulled her close.

“I am aware.” He uttered. “According to my information, there is something called Christmas in July. Or am I wrong?” He raised a brow and she realized what he had done.

“How did you find out about that?” It was unlikely Heero had grown up knowing about such things given his upbringing had not been exactly wholesome. Hardly any of her friends had had a traditional upbringing; a fact that had caused her to go all out most years to make holidays as special for all of them as possible. Every year she made sure that her family of friends had a place to go to celebrate the warmth and love that seasonal festivities had to offer. Every year, that is, except this last one. 

“I have my ways." There was that sexy smirk again. 

“Okay…” She took in his words and noticed that, at some point, they had begun to sway to the music. “That… sort of answers the ‘how’ but what I asked was, why?” Heero’s jaw set and his brow furrowed in thought before he answered.

“You didn’t get your Christmas.” It was a simple statement, but it was true. The remorse in his voice stuck her.

The reason she had missed out on holding the party had been the fault of her job. The President had called her in for some last-minute emergency peace talks between trade federations. She had been the only official that attended allowing her superiors their time with their families as the week’s worth of nonsense caused her to miss the window of availability they all had. Her brother and Noin were supposed to come with the twins and her mother was to fly in from her home in the J.A.P. Point. Each of the pilots were to come as well and bring their respective significant others. She had been so disappointed that she’d had to cancel…. He did all of this: the decorations, music, and meal, for her because she had been cheated out of her Christmas. She felt tears prick her eyes.

“You did this for me?” He nodded again and reached up, wiping a stray tear off of her cheek.

“Your family and the pilots will be arriving tomorrow to make the most of your vacation and celebrate together as originally planned.” 

“Heero!” She kissed him and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She moaned as she felt desire begin to spread through her from the simple act. Two weeks worth of waiting and missing him had been near torture. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers and they stood there in mutual silence for a moment. 

“Merry Christmas, Relena.” He breathed out and she smiled, looking up as if to thank God above for her lover. She noticed, unironically, that above them, Heero had hung a sprig of Mistletoe; the green and white branch both taunting and daring them to continue to fulfill its traditional purpose.

“You really _did_ plan all of this, didn’t you?” The small smirk that formed on the corner of his lips was so irresistibly sexy. She pressed herself closer and slid her hands up his chest, up around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

“What else do you have planned?” Her lips curved into a small, alluring smile and she looked at him through lowered lashes. 

He claimed her lips with intense ferocity fueled by two weeks of separation. He lifted her in one swift and easy motion to carry her to the couch where his amorous assault on her lips continued. 

Their love making started out heated and desperate; two weeks of passion flowing out in a flurry of tangled limbs and heated kisses. Slowly, vigorous passion turned to sensual exploration as they reacquainted themselves with the bodies they knew all too well and when they were both spent, they lay there for a while, just holding one another. 

At some point they wound up laying on a blanket on the floor infront of the fire. Heero had retrieved a plate of Pagen's sugar cookies and two steaming cups of homemade cocoa complete with marshmallows for them to enjoy in comfortable silence; stealing the occasional kiss and pausing to lick wayward icing off of various appendages.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed before she sat up, a pertinent question on her icing-stained lips. He studied her, as if mesmerized by the sight. Even after their love making, his gaze still made her blush.

"So, what do you want for your Christmas in July present?" She asked. He seemed to ruminate on it for a moment before pulling her to him. She let out a squeak followed by a chorus of giggles as he kissed her breathless. 

"Just you." He answered as he claimed her once more and continued their fun under the July mistletoe. 

  
  



End file.
